


You are devil

by tigragrece



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Plug, Cock Cages, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Mention of sex, Multiple Orgasms, Not Beta Read, Overstimulation, Teasing, author is not english native
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: Not english native and the work is corrected by Grammarly
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 25





	You are devil

**Author's Note:**

> Not english native and the work is corrected by Grammarly

Sometimes Harry asks why Severus is such one tease damn it it's crazy how he teases him and he just so evil.  
Severus has put him in cock cage and plug him just because he feels like it and also because he loves to tease his hubby. So he will be deseperate and he loves seeings that  
Harry just discovers that Severus is full of surprise and he loves seeing Harry be so red.

When they were eating Harry had murder eyes at Severus while he has put his hand near his pant.

"Behave or I will not release you," said Severus in his ear

"You're so evil," said Harry

"You love it," said Severus

It's true Harry loves it so much, he can't believe Severus have so many ideas and stuff like this.

When they were coming back to their room, Harry kiss Severus and say "Please release me, I Promise I will not ask one quickie just before one class"

"I don't know, my little tiger," said Severus with one smirk

Harry began to moan and was trying to beg Severus then Severus say "Okay I will release you but next time we will do another challenge and see if you can handle it more"

Harry kiss him and say "I love your ideas, but now I need you so bad"

"Of course," said Severus

This night Harry discovers about the over sensibility and the multiples orgasm, he was so drained and so tired.  
But he loved that so much and he loved his husband


End file.
